haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Hisashi Kinoshita
is a 2nd year in Class 2 at Karasuno High. He is one of the volleyball team's wing spikers. Appearance Hisashi has short spiky hair that's light brown in color, and cat-like eyes. He is average in height, but compared with the other second-year players he is the shortest aside from Nishinoya. Personality He's very anxious when it comes to his own abilities and constantly worries about whether he’s good or not. Even though he isn’t a regular, he is very supportive of his team. He's also been noted to have an "uncanny knack of putting points on the board" by Ukai. He's always seen cheering Karasuno on. It seems he's not afraid to make sly remarks about his teammates such as telling Tanaka, "Don't take off your shirt, baldy!"Episode 5 Background In his first year, he joined Karasuno boys' volleyball team, which had been more of a recreational club than a team at that time. However, Coach Ukai returned from retirement shortly after and restarted training. Unable to keep up with it, Kinoshita left the volleyball team, along with Ennoshita and Narita, for a whileChapter 27. By the time they realized how much volleyball meant to them and decided to return, however, Coach Ukai was already gone. Regretting their decision, they started to call themselves the "Ungrateful Second Years". Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Interhigh Arc Tokyo Expedition Arc He, along with the rest of the team, takes part in a series of training camp with Nekoma High, Ubugawa High, Shinzen High, and Fukurōdani Academy. It is noted that he's part of Team BChapter 84, with Sugawara, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, and Narita Spring High Preliminary Arc Statistics He is a good overall player, whose main strength lies in his ability to accurately aim for specific spots on the court with his serves. He has experience in the jump float serve and is one of Karasuno's pinch servers, along with Yamaguchi. As of mid-November: * Fingertip Height: 223 cm * Jumping Reach: 297 cm (spike) / 280 cm (block) Relationships Kazuhito Narita and Chikara Ennoshita They are good friends with one another and are often together during practice or matches. Karasuno High Kinoshita has a good relationship with his teammates and are very supportive of them during matches. Trivia *Favorite Food: pickled ginger *In the anime, his jersey number is switched from 7 to 8 during the Interhigh Preliminaries matches against Date Tech and Aobajōsai. In the second season, his jersey number is switched back to 7. It is not known whether this was an animation error or was done on purpose. *He owns a VHS. *The first time he's shown playing in a match is in the first episode of the second season of the anime. However, Furudate did mention that he was unsure about Kinoshita’s stance towards “club activities”Haikyū!! Guidebook. *In the first "Haikyuu!!" Character Popularity Contest, he ranked 31st, dropping to 41st in the second. *His star sign is Aquarius. *When asked about Kinoshita's name, Furudate said that it may have come from his grandfather or grandmotherHaikyū!! Guidebook. *'Nomenclature' ** Kinoshita (木下) - Under the Tree ** Hisashi (久志) - Always Quotes * "Seijou must be pissed!" (Chapter 59) * "No way, not me." (Chapter 119, regarding being the next captain of Karasuno) * "That's a given, if we're going to the nationals!!" (Chapter 149) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wing Spikers Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:2nd Year